


Grit in the Gears

by AngiePen



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngiePen/pseuds/AngiePen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experiments just don't work out very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grit in the Gears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Request: Bad!Sex, Viggo/Bean, peanut butter, written for Caras_Galadhon in the Comment_Fic LJ Community.
> 
> My one and only drabble. :)

"Oww! Buggering damn!" Sean's sudden heave threw Viggo not only off his back, but completely off the bed. Viggo missed cracking his head on the solid oak dresser by about an inch and had the wind knocked out of him.

He scrambled back up onto the mattress while gasping for breath, desperate to see what had his lover in such a panic. He found his lover clawing at his ass with both hands, still cussing.

"What the fuck?!" Sean snarled at him. "You want to be fucking kinky with the food, that's one thing, but for _this_ you use _chunky?!"_


End file.
